Monte moi, Jasper!
by jul-l-amazone
Summary: Concours hidden desires contest: la relation interdite, spécial Jasper. 3ème place. Bella aime sa vie de femme mariée et de mère de famille, mais un désir secret la ronge... Que se passe-t-il quand elle cède enfin aux avances du moniteur d'équitation de sa fille?


**La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !**

**Titre de votre relation: Monte–moi, Jasper!**

**Personnages: Jasper et Bella. **

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn–Addict–Lemon à ce lien :  
**** damn–addict–lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**Merci pour vos votes, mon OS a terminé 3ème du concours!**

Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi. Je le sais parce que je dors un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Mais ça ne va pas durer. Mon mari est déjà levé et j'entends mes enfants rire, ils vont bientôt venir me sortir du lit, pour entamer la longue routine de nos samedis familiaux.

Edward entre dans la chambre, monte sur le lit, et me caresse les cheveux délicatement :

– Bella. Bella, il faut que tu te lèves mon amour.

– Hummmmm. Encore cinq minutes, s'il te plaît...

J'entends Edward sourire contre mes cheveux :

– OK, je t'envoie les enfants dans cinq minutes.

Je glisse la couette sur ma tête, et me dépêche de rejoindre Morphée.

– Maman ! crie Nessie.

– Allez, Maman, lève–toi ! ajoute Ethan. Ils sautent tous les deux sur le lit et me découvrent la tête.

– Aïe, doucement Ethan ! Hum, bonjour mes amours. Venez m'embrasser.

Après une bise de chacun de mes héritiers, je sors du lit et me dirige vers la cuisine, nos enfants sur les talons. Edward m'a déjà servi mon café. Je rejoins toute la troupe pour le petit-déjeuner rituel. Le samedi matin, c'est crêpes. Après quelques gorgées de café, je vais découper les fruits, pendant qu'Edward termine de cuire les crêpes. Nous bougeons sans nous gêner, mais en nous effleurant volontairement. La force de l'habitude, si réconfortante.

Dès que tout est prêt, nous passons à table, et chacun se sert.

– Alors Nessie, tu es prête pour ton concours demain ? demande Edward.

– Je ne sais pas Papa. Je vais voir comment est Twilight cet après-midi. Il était compliqué mercredi, j'espère qu'il se sera un peu calmé.

– Ah là là, il t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ce poney, hein? sourit Edward.

– Oui, mais c'est parce qu'il a de la personnalité qu'il est aussi bon, répond ma fille avec un sourire montrant toute l'affection qu'elle a pour son quadrupède.

– Et toi, Ethan, tu as bien travaillé ton morceau de piano? je lui demande, en lui caressant les cheveux. D'un mouvement de la tête, il se libère en soupirant. Mon fils, du haut de ses dix ans, pense que les marques d'affection le font passer pour un bébé.

– Oui. Il était dur celui-là, mais j'ai joué tous les jours.

Nous n'avons pas forcé nos enfants, les choses se sont faites naturellement. Ethan s'est mis à jouer du piano, comme son père et Nessie a choisi l'équitation, comme sa mère. Je ne monte plus à cheval depuis qu'Ethan est né. Entre les enfants et leurs activités, mon travail, Edward, il était impossible de caser ma passion au milieu.

A l'époque où j'aurais pu m'y remettre, Nessie a commencé à monter, alors je vis ça par procuration. Je n'ai ni regrets ni frustration, du moment que je peux être en contact avec les chevaux je suis heureuse. Et puis notre fille est très douée. A douze ans, elle entame sa troisième saison de compétition avec le poney que nous lui avons acheté l'année dernière.

Chacun débarasse ses affaires, et la routine se poursuit. Les enfants vont se laver, s'habiller et démarreront leurs devoirs, sous la surveillance de leur père. Pendant ce temps, je vais me préparer pour aller faire les courses.

Je n'ai pas le temps de trainer sous la douche, ma grasse matinée a déjà consommé mon temps libre. Je m'habille rapidement d'une robe légère et d'un gilet, avec des chaussures plates pour être rapide dans le supermarché.

J'attrape mes clefs de voiture, mon sac à main, embrasse mon mari machinalement en partant. Il me glisse un "à tout-à-l'heure" sans lever les yeux de son journal.

En conduisant, je fais la liste des choses que je ne dois pas oublier. Je profite de ces dix minutes seule dans la voiture pour écouter ma musique, et chanter à tue-tête. Bizarrement, les enfants réquisitionnent toujours le poste quand ils sont dans la voiture. Enfin, celui dont c'est le tour d'être devant a le droit de choisir la musique... Oui, c'était bien plus simple quand Ethan n'avait pas encore le droit de monter à l'avant! Les joies d'être parents!

Je me gare rapidement au supermarché, attrape un caddie et file vers le magasin. Je file de rayons en rayons, toujours dans le même ordre, attrapant les indispensables et profitant de la seule variable: ce que j'ai envie de cuisiner cette semaine.

Je suis sur la pointe des pieds, en train d'essayer d'attraper le jus de cranberries bio d'Edward, qui est systématiquement tout en haut du rayon et que j'arrive à peine à attrapper du bout des doigts, quand une main masculine prend la brique pour moi. Rien qu'en inspirant, je sais qui est derrière moi: une odeur d'écurie, de cigarettes et de déodorant boisé. Jasper.

Cette odeur repousserait peut-être la plupart des femmes, mais pas la passionnée d'équitation que je suis. Par acquis de conscience, je me retourne et les mèches blondes mi-longues, les yeux bleu foncé rieurs et le sourire dévastateur confirment ce que mon sens de l'odorat m'avait déjà appris. Devant moi se tient le moniteur d'équitation de ma fille.

– Bonjour Bella!

– Bonjour Jasper. Merci pour ton aide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les rayons sont si hauts, ce sont les femmes qui font les courses, la plupart du temps, non?

– Non, la preuve, je suis là!

– Oui, mais tu es célibataire, Jasper, ça ne compte pas: tu n'as pas le choix! réponds-je en riant.

– C'est vrai. Et c'est peut être pour ça qu'à vingt-sept ans, je mange toujours des plats tout prêts...

– Tu vas bien finir par trouver chaussure à ton pied.

– Mouais. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de me poser. J'aime trop ma liberté et les belles femmes. répond–il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire entendu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir légèrement en regardant mes pieds. Le silence gêné se poursuit quelques secondes. Je finis par me reprendre.

– Bon Jasper, je dois continuer mes courses si je ne veux pas être en retard tout-à-l'heure à l'écurie.

– Pas de problème. A tout-à-l'heure Bella.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, ses jolies fesses moulées dans son pantalon d'équitation, ses mollets recouverts de chaps en cuir, sa dégaine caractéristique à tous les cavaliers. Je soupire et retourne à mes courses.

En arrivant à la maison, Edward m'aide à ranger. Je me dépêche de préparer le repas, le timing est serré. Dès que nous avons fini de manger, les hommes rangent pendant que Nessie et moi nous préparons à partir: c'est l'heure d'aller à l'écurie pour le cours. Pendant ce temps, Edward emmènera Ethan à sa leçon de piano.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'écurie dure vingt minutes, pendant lesquelles ma fille me raconte les derniers potins de l'écurie et les progrès de son poney. J'aime ces moments de complicité avec ma fille, où nous pouvons avoir des discussions techniques sans perdre Edward et Ethan. Nous partageons cette passion, comprenons l'autre et pouvons en parler librement.

A notre arrivée, je salue les amies de ma fille et leurs mères qui me répondent avec condescendance. Avoir une fille douée et un bon poney créent des jalousies, quoi qu'on y fasse. Je ne fais rien pour alimenter ça, mais les résultats en concours de Nessie et Twilight ne passent pas vraiment inaperçus.

Pendant que ma fille va préparer son poney, je m'autorise mon plaisir coupable de la semaine. Je vais regarder Jasper monter sa crack jument Eclipse. Il la travaille toujours avant le cours de ma fille, et je peux le regarder pendant presque une demie–heure. Jasper à pied est très séduisant, mais Jasper à cheval... C'est une tout autre histoire! Il est charismatique. Il forme un couple magnifique avec sa jument. Rien ne se fait en force, la jument est trop délicate, mais il sait comment obtenir le meilleur d'elle sans la contraindre. La légèreté et la fluidité du travail ne camouflent pas la puissance d'Eclipse. Jasper est concentré uniquement sur elle, sur ses postures, la répétition des mouvements qui entretiennent sa musculature prohéminente. Il semble parfaitement immobile, une personne non-initiée ne verrait même pas comment il la dirige.

Mais moi je vois. Je le vois. Je vois les mouvements discrets de ses doigts sur les rênes. Je vois les pressions légères de ses mollets musclés. Je vois les variations de son poids du corps sur la selle. L'osmose entre un bon cavalier et sa monture est presque magique à observer, mais Jasper a amené cet échange à un tout autre niveau. Les regarder fonctionner ensemble est... sensuel. Je ne vois pas d'autre mot pour définir cet homme et cet animal tendre ensemble vers le mythe du centaure.

Déjà, il repasse sa jument au pas, et la laisse marcher rênes longues, pour reprendre son souffle. Ma demie-heure de bonheur hebdomadaire est passée. En passant à côté de moi, il s'arrête.

– Alors, Bella, tu ne veux toujours pas remonter?

– Non, Jasper, ce n'est plus de mon âge! réponds-je en riant.

– Arrête un peu, tu sais bien que l'âge n'a rien à voir la dedans. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, tu montais tous les jours, tu sortais en concours... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était anecdotique dans ta vie.

– Tu te souviens de ça, hein? Tout le monde a oublié qui j'étais il y a treize ans. Et puis je suis toujours en contact avec le milieu. Epauler Nessie me suffit maintenant.

– Si ça te convient comme ça... En tout cas, si tu as envie de t'y remettre, Eclipse t'attendra sagement dans son boxe!

– Eclipse! Tu me prêterais ta jument?

– Bien sûr. Je sais quelle bonne cavalière tu étais, je te la confierais les yeux fermés.

– Et tu te souviens de tout ça? Mais tu étais tout gamin à l'époque?

– J'avais seize ans quand tu as arrêté. Plus vraiment un gamin, quand même.

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci? Mais vraiment, je ne pense pas me remettre à cheval.

– Dommage. Réfléchis-y quand même, me répond-il dans un clin d'oeil.

Sur ce il descend de sa jument, et la ramène à l'écurie pendant que les élèves arrivent pour se mettre à cheval. Ma fille me fait un signe de la main en passant à côté de moi. Une fois que tous les cavaliers sont à cheval et en train d'échauffer leurs montures, Jasper arrive.

Une fois la leçon terminée, je suis ma fille qui va déseller et préparer Twilight pour la compétition de demain. Il faut qu'il soit rutilant, tressé et que le matériel soit impecable. Pendant que Nessie s'occupe de son poney, je l'aide à ranger le matériel puis monte au grenier chercher les affaires de concours. La pièce est sombre, et je suis penchée sur la malle de ma fille à la recherche des guêtres en cuir quand j'entends quelqu'un dans l'escalier. Quand la porte se ferme, je lance:

– Non Nessie, je n'y vois déjà pas grand chose, avec la porte fermée, c'est pire!

– Tu veux une lampe torche? me répond dans un sourire une voix masculine. Je me retourne, et vois Jasper, le regard clairement posé sur mon postérieur qui dépasse de la malle dans laquelle j'étais plongée.

– Ah Jasper, c'est toi. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

– Besoin, pas forcément... Mais envie certainement.

Son regard me transperce et je ne comprends que trop bien le message. Une bouffée de chaleur me monte au visage. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait des avances, mais y résister devient de plus en plus difficile.

Il ferme la porte à clef et se rapproche de moi, son regard déterminé fixé sur mon visage. Je me redresse et recule malgré moi de quelques pas vers le fond de la pièce, fuyant la tentation qu'il incarne. Mon air de proie acculée ne le retient pas et il continue d'avancer inexorablement vers moi. Il ne s'arrête qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, quand je suis coincée contre le mur. Il m'immobilise de sa présence: la proximité de son corps me retient là autant que son odeur qui me submerge. Il est beaucoup plus grand que moi, et doit pencher la tête pour me parler à l'oreille:

– Ca fait si longtemps que je te désire Bella...

Son souffle sur mon cou me fait frissonner autant que ses mots me déstabilisent. Il reprend, profitant du silence provoqué par mon émoi.

– Depuis des années je pense à toi, je fantasme sur toi. Et le temps n'y a rien changé, tu m'excites toujours autant. Tu es si belle, si sensuelle...

– Jasper... gémis-je. Je ne peux pas...

– Je sais que tu ne peux pas, ajoute-t-il en poussant les cheveux qui cachent mon visage. Mais n'en as-tu pas envie?

– Là n'est pas la question. Edward...

– Stop! Ne me parle pas de ton mari. Dis-moi seulement si toi aussi tu le veux. Je sens ton regard sur moi quand je monte, et quand je donne des cours. Ai-je imaginé cette attention que tu me portes? Me murmure-t-il rapprochant encore son visage de mon cou.

Il est presque contre moi, quelques centimètres et nos corps entreront en contact. Le fait qu'il soit si proche de moi m'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Je sens mon corps réagir à sa présence, et ma respiration s'accélère. Je ferme les yeux, et il sent ma volonté faiblir. Il enfonce le clou:

– Tu étais une femme si passionnée, Bella. Il y avait une flamme au fond de tes yeux. Veux-tu que je t'aide à rallumer ce feu? Laisse-toi aller... Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas?

– Oui... reponds-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

Il attendait mon assentiment pour me toucher, et maintenant qu'il l'a obtenu ses mains viennent rejoindre mes cheveux. Son regard brûlant ne lache pas mes yeux pendant qu'il se penche lentement mais avec détermination vers mes lèvres.

Les questions que je me posais encore disparaissent quand sa bouche entre en contact avec la mienne. C'est comme si une digue cédait, libérant le torrent sauvage du désir qui nous consumait depuis des années. Ce baiser est urgent, presque violent. Nous respirons lourdement pendant que nos lèvres et nos langues s'affrontent. Je m'appuie sur ses bras pour ne pas sombrer, alors qu'il plaque son corps contre le mien, m'appuyant contre le mur. Je sens contre mon ventre l'érection que je lui provoque, cette sensation décuplant mon désir bestial.

Ses mains descendent le long de mes flancs, pendant que sa bouche dévore mon cou. Je tremble, mes mains souhaitant également découvrir son corps que je ne fais que deviner pour l'instant. Je remonte vers ses épaules, avant de descendre sur son torse à la musculature sèche, le sentant se tendre sous mes doigts.

Ses mains sur mon corps me brûlent, et je frémis d'anticipation quand il se rapproche de ma poitrine. Il se saisit de mon sein droit à travers ma robe. Le tissu fin amoindrit à peine la sensation, et je commence à haleter. L'accélération de ma respiration ne passe pas inaperçue, et il sourit contre mon cou, remontant doucement vers mes lèvres. Ce baiser est tout aussi passionné que le premier, et mes mains se fixent fermement sur sa taille pendant que ses pouces passent doucement sur mes tétons. Je ne peux réprimer un gémissement, auquel il répond en pressant encore plus ses hanches contre moi.

– J'ai tellement envie de toi Bella, susurre-t-il en interrompant à peine notre baiser. J'ai envie de sentir ta peau...

Je suis trop prise dans l'excitation du moment pour pouvoir lui répondre de manière cohérente ; je me contente alors de déboutonner le haut de ma robe de mes doigts tremblants, révélant ma poitrine enserrée dans un soutien-gorge de dentelle blanche. Jasper a les yeux fixés sur mes mains, puis son regard plein d'envie s'immobilise sur mes seins, qui se soulèvent à chacune de mes respirations lourdes. Il penche son visage vers mon décolleté dénudé et inspire profondément quand ses joues entrent en contact avec la peau sensible, comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de mon odeur. Ses mains glissent alors dans mon dos, dégraffant mon soutien-gorge. Descendant doucement le tissu délicat, il libère ma poitrine et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, alternant les deux côtés en se rapprochant à chaque passe de mes pointes durcies. Mon dos se cambre quand ses lèvres happent enfin le premier téton et je gémis à la sensation de sa langue chaude sur ce point sensible.

Pendant qu'il continue ses caresses sur mes seins, mes mains glissent sous son tee-shirt, le long de son dos. J'ai besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. J'attrape le bas de son vêtement et commence à lui enlever. Il s'arrête alors pour m'aider. Il profite de cette interruption pour défaire les boutons restants de ma robe, et la glisse le long de mes épaules. Une pointe de pudeur m'étreint à me retrouver presque nue, le soutien-gorge à moitié défait, sous son regard brûlant. Il sent mon hésitation, et soulève mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder.

– Tu es magnifique, Bella. Tellement belle, tellement sexy, me rassure-t-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

Il finit d'enlever la pièce de dentelle qui couvre encore un peu ma poitrine, et me serre dans ses bras, pressant son torse ferme contre ma peau en feu. Ses mains glissent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, pendant que j'agrippe ses fesses pour le presser encore plus contre moi. Un juron s'échappe de ses lèvres à mon action brusque, nourrissant la chaleur qui embrase mes entrailles. Je glisse mes doigts le long de sa hanche, et passe ma main entre nous pour attraper son membre à travers son pantalon, provoquant un mouvement involontaire de ses hanches et un bruit guttural. Rendue plus confiante par son désir évident, je l'écarte un peu de moi pour accéder à sa ceinture, que je défais rapidement. Je continue avec son pantalon, le descendant un peu sur ses hanches et passe ma main doucement sur son sexe à travers le boxer. Je le sens palpiter contre ma paume, et décide alors de le libérer complètement. Je baisse son pantalon et son boxer jusqu'en bas de ses cuisses, et regarde avec envie sa virilité dressée pour moi. Je le prends à pleine main à la base et remonte délicatement, alors que sa respiration s'alourdit. Une fois en haut, je découvre doucement son gland et l'effleure délicatement de mon pouce. Il jure et prend appui contre le mur, pendant que je m'agenouille devant lui. Je lui jette un dernier regard, validant son assentiment, et le prends en bouche sans attendre. Je le sens se tendre sous la sensation, et il gémit. Je le libère pour passer ma langue sur toute sa longueur, et le reprends vite au fond de ma gorge, ma main accompagnant à sa base le trajet de mes lèvres. Il tente de se contrôler en respirant profondément, mais ses hanches tressaillent. Il me prend par les bras, et me redresse face à lui. Il m'embrasse durement en caressant mes seins, une de ses mains descendant le long de mon ventre et glissant dans ma culotte. Je me tends instinctivement en sentant ses doigts contre mon intimité humide.

– Hummm, tu es trempée, gémit-il d'une voix rauque.

Un petit cri m'échappe quand un de ses doigts me pénètre. Après quelques va-et-vient, il retire sa main pour me libérer du dernier rempart de tissu entre nous. Il reprend sa caresse, insérant deux doigts cette fois, vérifiant que je suis prête pour lui. Je halète sous le plaisir qu'il me fait ressentir, et émets une petite plainte quand ses doigts ressortent de mon intimité pour se concentrer sur mon clitoris.

– J'ai envie, Jasper. Prends-moi, s'il te plaît...

Il s'écarte de moi pour prendre un préservatif dans son portefeuille. Il me fixe une dernière fois, vérifiant que je n'ai pas de doute, mais j'ai déjà passé le point de non-retour, et mon ventre se contracte d'anticipation. Il déroule le morceau de latex sur son sexe, et se colle à nouveau contre moi en m'embrassant. Il se penche un peu et me soulève. Mes jambes s'écartent et enserrent ses hanches pendant que je passe mes bras autour de son cou.

Il glisse son érection tendue contre mon sexe trempé et ajuste mes hanches pour se positionner à mon entrée. Ma respiration se bloque instinctivement alors qu'il me pénètre jusqu'à la garde. Nous gémissons de concert, et il s'immobilise, nous permettant de nous habituer à la sensation. Je presse mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur masculine, mes poings se serrant sur les cheveux de sa nuque. Il commence alors à bouger ses hanches, d'un rythme lent, régulier, profond. Je gémis à chaque fois que son pubis frotte mon clitoris sensible, ma respiration s'accélérant alors que mon plaisir monte. Il augmente la vitesse et l'amplitude de ses mouvements, en resserrant sa prise sur mes cuisses, mais j'ai besoin de plus.

– Plus fort, Jasper! exigeai-je d'une voix rauque. A mon grand désespoir, il se retire alors, et j'émets une petite plainte en faisant la moue.

– Tu veux plus fort, hein? dit-il en me retournant. Penche-toi en avant ma belle.

Je m'exécute en prenant appui sur le mur. Il m'écarte un peu les jambes et caresse mon sexe toujours trempé. Il agrippe mes hanches fermement, et me pénètre d'un coup, allant buter au plus profond de moi. Je pousse un cri de plaisir en redressant la tête, me sentant remplie complètement dans cette nouvelle position. Il reprend alors ses mouvements, puissants, rapides, ses hanches butant contre mes fesses à chaque pénétration. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier trop fort sous ses assauts, et sens mon orgasme monter inexorablement. Il gémit lui aussi, et je sens qu'il est proche. Il lâche alors une de mes hanches pour aller caresser mon clitoris avec insistance, accélérant mon plaisir. Je sens alors mon orgasme se répandre: mon dos se cambre, tous mes muscles se tendent, et mon sexe palpite sous le plaisir intense. Je ne peux retenir un cri au moment où je viens. Quand les vagues d'extase baissent d'intensité, je sens Jasper accélérer vers sa délivrance. Je l'entends grogner et se relâcher contre mon dos, prenant lui aussi appui contre le mur pour ne pas m'écraser sous son poids.

Nous restons là quelques instants, à reprendre nos souffles. Il embrasse ma nuque, et se retire alors de moi, pour jeter le préservatif.

Je baigne dans la béatitude post-coïtale pendant quelques minutes, mais une fois que j'ai repris contact avec la réalité, la culpabilité m'étouffe comme une enclume posée sur ma poitrine: mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Comment ai-je pu faire ça à Edward? Je me précipite sur mes vêtements pour me rhabiller. Ma tête tourne à deux-cent à l'heure pendant que je prends pleinement conscience de ce que je viens de faire. Je viens de mettre en danger mon mariage pour un désir charnel! Puissant, certes, mais seulement un désir charnel. Une pulsion. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

– Bella? Jasper interrompt mes réfléxions.

– Oui? Réponds-je sans le regarder.

– Ca va? Demande-t-il d'un air inquiet.

– Heu...

– Tu regrettes?

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Est-ce que je regrette? Bonne question. J'en avais très envie, c'est certain. Et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais est-ce que le jeu en valait la chandelle? J'aime Edward, et ma vie telle qu'elle est maintenant, et je ne veux pas perdre ça, à aucun prix. Mais lui, qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

– Non, je ne regrette pas vraiment, c'était très agréable. Mais tu sais que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, n'est-ce pas? lui réponds-je.

– Je m'en doutais un peu... J'avoue que je suis même étonné que tu aies cédé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

– Mais tu n'attends rien d'autre de moi, n'est-ce pas? C'était juste sexuel?

– Non Bella, rassure-toi, je n'attends rien d'autre de toi. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais bien que tu aimes Edward. Et puis j'aime ma vie comme elle est, libre comme l'air, repond-il en souriant.

Je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement.

– Bon, donc ce sera un bon souvenir, que nous garderons pour nous?

– Oui Bella, un merveilleux souvenir, dit-il en m'embrassant chastement les lèvres une dernière fois.

Il termine de se rhabiller, et se dirige vers la porte, la déverrouillant. Il se retourne:

– A demain, alors?

– A demain, Jasper. Répondis-je doucement, en terminant de boutonner ma robe.


End file.
